What hurts Takari the most
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: You have to tell people how you feel about them now, or else you may never get the chance to again. Just like me. Now she's gone, and I'm left benhind, wishing for just one more chance. Songfic based on Rascal Flatts What hurts the most


Hey guys, time for a little songfic yay. Its time to find out what huts Takari the most. This is in TK's p.o.v.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song" What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts

* * *

We've always been close, and through thick and thin we've always remained best friends, but now something's changed. Now everything is different. She's moved away. All the laughs, all the tears, they all counted for nothing. The cold rain hits the roof of the even colder apartment, and without her it may never warm up. I felt my face and felt the warm tears slowly make their way over my cheeks.

I heard the phone call. "Hey Teeks, how are you holding up?" I heard my older brother on the other end

"I- I'm fine Matt, Don't worry about me…"

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"Are you sure because I can come over at anytime"

"Yes, I'm sure, there are worse things right?"

"I know you guys were good friends and all, you can't keep pretending you're fine with this. Even after all this time"

"I think it's a little deeper than that"

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

I wanted to say so much to her, to tell her all the truths that I had kept inside me all along. That I loved her, and sometimes I'm convinced I still do, after all these years.

Matt and I finished our conversation with "Goodbyes" and "Chat to you soon".

Everyday it seems to get harder to live without her. Some days are worse than others. Everywhere I go I seem to be reminded of her, all my attempts to forget are in vain. When I look at the sunset I remember those eyes of hers that resemble one so.

When I see all the friends that we made during our time in the Digi world. Now they've all got someone to have and to hold, and I'm left all alone, forcing a smile so that the others don't feel bad for me, feel bad that I lost the love of my life.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

She may have been my best friend, and she was the very person who I felt I could trust with anything. I've lost all hope without my light.

And I know that if I was to have one last chance with her I'd spill out my heart and soul to her. I'm not afraid anymore. Knowing that I never took that chance before is my only regret in life. I would rather take that chance now, but I may never get that chance again.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

I heard the phone ring again, "Hello?"

"Hey TK, it's Matt. Hey, do you mind coming over for a while please, I need you help with some stuff"

"What kind of stuff" I asked, the curiosity setting in

"Um, let's just say, it would be best to talk about it in person"

"This isn't some kind of excuse to get me to open up about Kari is it?"

"No, no, far from it to be completely honest"

"Okay, I'm on my way". We hung up and I got my coat and shoes and made my way towards Matt's apartment.

On the way there I couldn't stop thinking about Kari. I kept thinking about what might have happened had I said those three simple words. I love you. What a cliché those words are. Spoken to often, and yet, at the same time, not spoken often enough.

I thought about what our relationship would be like. Would it be any different from the way it was before? We were always close, always keeping each other company. But, to call her my girlfriend is so much more spectacular than calling her just a friend.

I kept thinking about how different the future would be at the moment, had I said those three words

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

I arrived at Matt's apartment and knocked on the door. There was some rumbling from the other side until Matt finally answered.

"Matt, what's going on?" I asked as I walked in

"Oh it's just…"

"SURPRIZE!" I heard all the digidestined shout as I walked in

"What's the occasion? It's not my birthday or anything"

"It's not your birthday, but it is hers" Tai said as he slowly stepped to one side to reveal the most beautiful, elegant thing I have ever seen. He stepped aside to reveal his sister, Kari Kamiya, the very woman who had been tearing me up inside.

She ran into my arms and I picked her up and spun her around. We didn't say a word. I looked deep into the sunset and remembered the feeling that was almost forgotten. And as I gazed deeper in, our heads moved closer to one another until our lips met at the centre.

After a while we had to part, "Wow, TK, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, there so much to tell"

* * *

So what did you think? Send me a review


End file.
